You'll Never Be Alone
by MaryFan1
Summary: Mary's boyfriend Matt leaves her to take a new job for a year designing and overseeing the construction of a building in Europe. But Mary soon finds out she's not as alone as she thought.  Matt left a little something behind.
1. Chapter 1

"Mary, it's only for a year and it's the opportunity of a lifetime." Matt explained.

Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing, "So, where does that leave us?"

He took her hands in his, "Well, we'll write and call. I'll be back before you know it. I can't turn this job down."

Mary looked down, "Ah well, I guess this good-bye then." She could hardly hold back her tears.

He lifted her chin so their eyes met, "It's not good-bye, just au revoir." He kissed her long and deep

"You're breaking my heart, you know? She said as she pulled back

Matt smiled, "I love…" he started

"Don't' say it. Please don't say it." She pleaded

"Why not? It's true, I love you." He insisted

"Damn…you had to say it. How can you stand there and tell me you're leaving for a year and then tell me you love me? How is that supposed to …." She trailed off

"How is that supposed to what?" He asked

"Keep me from missing you?" She finished

Matt sighed heavily, "You think I'm not going to miss you? I just told you I love you."

"And I love you, Matt. Why do you think this is so hard?" She admitted

"It's hard for me too." He assured her

"Then don't go. It's that simple, just don't go." She said

"Mary, I have too. Look, I've still got a few days before I leave and I don't want to spend it arguing with you."

"Oh, I don't either." She looked at him with her brown eyes moist from tears.

"We've got the whole night; let's not waste any more of it." He suggested.

"No, let's not." She agreed

**TWO MONTHS LATER  
**

Mary walked into the newsroom and hoped Lou Grant wouldn't notice she was late. She had felt awful all morning and could hardly get out of bed.

"Morning Mary." Murray greeted her cheerfully

"Hi Murray, has Mr. Grant been looking for me?" She asked sitting at her desk.

"No, he's been upstairs. The latest ratings came in and he's been in the station manager's office."

"Wonderful, that always puts him in a bad mood. But at least he won't know I was late." Mary said getting up to get a cup of coffee

Murray noticed she seemed out of sorts, "Hey Mare, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just felt lousy when I got up this morning. I hope I'm not coming down with the flu." She said rubbing her neck and sitting back down at her desk

"Well don't tell Ted you're sick. He'll try to have you quarantined. Remember the flu outbreak last year? He tried to stay home to avoid getting it and Lou let him take a few vacation days, well he ended up getting sick." Murray joked.

Mary started to take a drink of coffee but the smell made her nauseous, "Oh god, that smells terrible."

"Really?" Murray said taking her cup and smelling it, "Smells like coffee to me."

"It does and it's making me sick." She got up and ran out of the room.

"Hi Mare, bye Mare," Ted said as he passed her coming through the door, "What's the matter with Mary?" he asked Murray

"Oh nothing Ted, she just saw a replay of your newscast last night and had to go straight to the bathroom." Murray quipped

"Ah, well as long as it isn't anything serious." Ted remarked


	2. Chapter 2

Mary went home after vomiting three times that morning. She felt better by the afternoon and had gotten her appetite back. She was about to dig into her pizza when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Rhoda." Mary said knowing it was her best friend from upstairs.

"Hi ya, kid." Rhoda said as she walked in

"Hi, you want a piece of pizza?" Mary offered

"No thanks, I've got to lose 10 pounds by 7 o'clock." Rhoda said

"Ah, another hot date?" Mary asked

"Yeah, and at least this guy I didn't hit with my car." Rhoda quipped

Mary laughed, "Then at least you're looking at it positively."

Rhoda looked at her friend; she seemed pale and tired, "Hey Mare, you okay? And why are you home so early? I saw your light on." 

"I felt crummy this morning and came home but I'm feeling better now." She said taking a bite of her pizza.

"Really, what was wrong?" Rhoda asked, "Oh, could I get a cup of coffee? Not too many calories in that."

"Sure, help yourself," Mary said, "Well, I felt pretty nauseous and threw up a couple of times."

Rhoda poured the coffee into a cup, "Uh huh, and it went away later?"

"Yeah, must have been a bug or something." Mary reasoned.

"Oh Mary, this could be more than a bug." Rhoda warned her.

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked puzzled.

"Come on, you were sick in the morning but it went away later?" Rhoda reiterated, "Mary that sounds like morning sickness to me."

Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Rhoda, that's crazy. I mean really crazy."

"Is it? Didn't you tell me you missed 'that time' last month?" She reminded her

"Well, yes, but it's happened before and I am well, you know, taking precautions." Mary reminded her.

"Nothing is 100 percent, you know that and how long has it been anyway? Matt left two months ago. You also told me about your last night together."

"Rhoda, please! This is silly. Besides, Matt hasn't called or written in a month. I'll probably never see him again. I knew it wouldn't last. But that's beside the point. Rhoda, I am not pregnant. End of discussion."

"Fine, if you say so." She got up to leave, "I've got to get ready. I'll see ya later, kid and thanks for the coffee."

"No problem, the smell makes me nauseous so I'm not drinking it." Mary admitted.

"Ah ha!" Rhoda said, "My mother said she couldn't stand the smell of coffee when she was pregnant."

"Rhoda, get out of here." Mary said playfully.

The next morning Mary made an appt to see her doctor. She was sure she wasn't pregnant but she still felt ill and figured she might as well. She couldn't believe Rhoda would even think that. She couldn't be, could she?

She managed to get through the day without vomiting again but as she waited in her doctor's office she couldn't stop thinking about it. She had to get herself together and focus on her job. She couldn't afford to be distracted. She heard the door open and the doctor walk in.

"Hi Mary, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh, alright, I guess. The nausea seems to come and go and for some reason the smell of coffee makes it worse." Mary told her.

"Well that doesn't surprise me. Mary, I've got your test results and we need to have a talk." Dr. Alright said.

"Is something wrong? I mean it's the flu or something right?" Mary asked.

"No, it's not the flu, Mary, you're pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

_Pregnant, how could I possibly be pregnant? What am I saying? Rhoda is right. Nothing is 100 percent. _

Mary drove back to work and once she got there she couldn't even remember the drive. The doctor had explained the options to her but it was all so overwhelming and she needed to pull herself together. The last thing a newsroom full of men wanted was an emotional female to deal with. How could she even tell them? More importantly, how was she supposed to tell Matt? She hadn't heard from him in a month. She didn't tell anyone that the last letter she sent came back stating no longer at this address but there was no forwarding information. She left messages where he worked when she wasn't getting an answer at his villa in Italy. It was over and she knew it but she was going to have a baby, his baby. She walked into the newsroom and hung up her coat.

"Hey, Mare, what'd the doctor say?" Murray asked

"Huh? Oh, you know flu bug or something." Mary lied and sat at her desk

Lou Grant came out of his office, "Good, you're back. Can you call sales and see what commercial spots are open and how many?"

"Sure, Mr. Grant right away." She answered but just sat there staring straight ahead.

"Mary! I meant now!" Lou bellowed.

"Oh, right, of course." She mumbled and picked up the phone and started to dial.

Lou looked at her and knew something was very wrong, "Mary, come into my office."

Mary hung up the phone, "Yes, sir."

Mary walked in and sat in the black leather chair across from his desk. Lou closed the door.

"Mary, you seem particularly distracted. Is there a problem?" he was trying to be calm but he had a newsroom to run.

"Mr. Grant, I'm sorry, I must still have a touch of the flu or something." She explained.

"No, no, this isn't the flu." He observed, "Are you upset about something here?"

"Oh no, Mr. Grant, it isn't that at all." Mary could hardly hold back tears.

"Please, please don't cry. Listen, just tell me what it is." He insisted. He'd never seen her like this.

Mary finally broke down, "Oh, Mr. Grant," she paused wiping her eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Lou couldn't believe what he heard, "You're what?"

Mary looked up at him, "Pregnant." She managed quietly

"Who did this you?" he demanded.

"Mr. Grant, no one did this to me. It takes two people you know." She said

"Uh yeah, I know. I mean, who's the father?" he thought he knew but didn't want to assume.

"Matt." She said.

"Matt? Well, he's in Europe. You mean he left you knowing you were pregnant?" the thought of someone hurting Mary made him crazy. She was like a daughter to him.

"No, no. He left before I ever found out. I just got back from the doctor." Mary explained.

"Then you need to find him. Mary, he has to know about this." Lou insisted.

Mary shook her head, "No, he doesn't."

"What do you mean he doesn't? This is his child." Lou said

There was a knock at the door and Murray poked his head in, "Lou, Ted's on his way in here. He's all in a snit about the new note cards." Murray looked at Mary, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No Murray, you didn't interrupt, you're going to find out eventually." Mary said

"Find out what?" Ted said peeking over Murray

"Nothing, Ted." Lou snapped

"No, Mr. Grant, I might as well tell them." She decided.

"Tell us what Mare?" Murray said as he and Ted came in and shut the door.

"Mary, are you sure?" Lou asked

"Of course, I can't hide it forever." She explained.

"Hide what? What is going on?" Murray asked

She took a deep breath, "Murray, Ted, I'm…I'm pregnant." She managed.

"Ppppregant?" Ted stammered

Murray's mouth was hanging open but he regained his composure, "Hey Mary, that's great, isn't that great?"

Mary stood up, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Ted thought for a moment, "Wait a minute, you're not married so who's the father?"

"None of your business Ted!" Lou glared at him.

"You're right Lou," he turned to Mary seeing the look in her eyes, "Hey Mary, that's just terrific. I mean it. I can't wait to be Uncle Ted."

Mary smiled slightly, "Thank you Ted."

"Well, you need anything, you just tell us, anything at all." Ted insisted.

"Yeah, you know I think Marie may have some maternity clothes you could borrow. You know, later on." Murray offered.

Mary smiled again, "Thank you Murray, you all are so sweet to worry but I'll be okay. I know I'll be just fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Mary went home feeling better about things but still overwhelmed by the idea of having a baby, especially alone. Rhoda was out so she left a note on her door. Mary was almost ready for bed by the time Rhoda knocked on her door.

"Mary, you still up?" Rhoda asked from outside

"Yeah Rhoda, come on in." Mary was in her robe sitting at her dining table with a glass of milk.

"Hey, I got your note what's going on?" Rhoda asked as she turned around to close the door

Mary's expression said it all, "Oh Rhoda, you were right."

"Right about what kid?" Rhoda asked as she walked into the living area but she stopped when she noticed Mary crying

Mary stood up and looked at her friend across the room and Rhoda somehow knew, "Oh no, you are pregnant? Aren't you?"

Mary just nodded and looked down again, "I went to the doctor today."

Rhoda immediately crossed the room and hugged her, "Hey, it's okay. It's gonna be okay. Let's sit down and we can talk." They walked over to the sofa and sat down, Rhoda was still holding Mary's hand, "So what did the doctor say?"

Mary wiped her eyes, "Just that I'm pregnant, about eight weeks."

"Eight weeks? Then this is Matt's baby?" Rhoda asked

"Yes, of course it is. There wasn't, isn't anyone else." Mary explained

"Then you've got to call him, Mary. He needs to know." Rhoda echoed Lou's sentiment from earlier that day.

"Rhoda, I told you I haven't heard from him in a month." Mary reminded her.

"Then you call him." She insisted.

"Rhoda, I have called, probably ten times in the last two weeks and he won't return my calls." Mary admitted.

"Oh Mary, I had no idea you had tried to find him. I can't believe he would do this to you." Rhoda felt so helpless and it was usually she who needed help from Mary but it was time to return the favor.

A silence filled the air

"Hi, hi." Phyllis said barging in as she always did.

"Um, Phyllis this really isn't a good time." Rhoda told her

"Well, I just thought I would see how you single gals were spending your evening. Mary, do you have any sugar, I just ran out and Bess and I are baking cookies." Mary didn't answer, "Mary, dear are you alright?"

Rhoda stood up, "No she's not alright. I think you should leave."

"Well, I never," Phyllis muttered

Mary finally spoke, "Rhoda, it's okay, I want to tell her."

Phyllis looked at Mary and knew this was no ordinary problem, "What's wrong, Mary?"

Mary took a deep breath, "Phyl, I'm pregnant."

Phyllis thought this certainly was a joke, "Oh Mary, you two must be playing a trick on me because I barged in."

"No Phyllis, this is no trick, Mary is pregnant." Rhoda said

Phyllis sat down in the chair opposite Rhoda and Mary, "Pregnant? What happened?" 

"Has it been that long for you Phyllis?" Rhoda quipped.

"Rhoda, please, can you two put away the claws for five minutes?" Mary's anguished expression startled both of them.

"Sure, Kid, we're sorry." Rhoda assured her.

"Mary, I'm sorry. So what have you decided to do?" Phyllis asked.

"I'm having a baby, that's what I've decided." Mary stated emphatically.

"No, make that we're having a baby." Rhoda corrected her standing up

"That's right, we're having a baby. We'll be the best aunts a child ever had." Phyllis assured her standing up next to Rhoda looking at her, "Well, I will be anyway." Rhoda just rolled her eyes.

Mary stood up and smiled broad smile, "Thank you. I love you guys so much."

The three of them embraced and for the second time that day Mary felt like she wasn't alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A WEEK LATER**

Mary was slowly coming to terms with everything and felt very grateful to have such wonderful friends. She finally called her parents and told them and after more tears, hers and theirs, she convinced her mother not to get on the first plane to Minneapolis and her father not get a shot gun and hunt down Matt. After much discussion her parents decided that after her father retired in a few months they would sell their house in Roseburg and move to Minneapolis. Her mother jumped at the chance to take care of the baby while Mary worked. She had so many decisions to make and while they still overwhelmed her she was actually beginning to find some happiness in all of it instead of being afraid. She had bought some books on parenting and she found herself wandering through the children's department at the department store on her lunch hour one day. Not only had she not realized how cute some of the things were, she had no idea how expensive. She was making breakfast on this Saturday morning and planned to go shopping with Rhoda.

"Come on in, Rhoda." She said when she heard a knock at the door.

"It's me, Aunt Mary." Bess, Phyllis's thirteen year old daughter called from the hallway.

"Oh, Bess, come on in." She responded. Mary hadn't seen Bess since she had told Phyllis she was pregnant.

"Hi, Aunt Mary." Bess said cheerfully

"Good Morning, would you like some juice?" Mary offered

"No thanks." Bess said sitting at the table. She looked at Mary, "Aunt Mary, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Mary said sitting at the table with her breakfast, "I hope you don't mind if I eat while you talk, I am really hungry."

"Oh no, go ahead," Bess said

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Mary asked taking a bite of her omelet.

Bess was silent and looked down for a moment, "Well Aunt Mary, I heard Phyllis and Aunt Rhoda talking the other night and it was about you."

Mary took a deep breath, "It was?"

"Yeah they seemed really upset and well, I heard them say something about a baby," She continued, "Aunt Mary?" she paused again.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you having a baby?" Bess asked her

Mary put down her fork, "Is that what you heard your mother say?" 

"Well she was talking to Rhoda on the phone but I overheard some of it when I picked up the extension to call my friend Susan." Bess explained.

Mary didn't see any reason not to tell her, she wouldn't be able to hide it for long, "Yes, I am Bess."

"Oh." Was all Bess could say.

"Bess, darling, there are some things I just can't talk about except with grownups, Okay?" Mary explained

"I understand, but I do have a question I hope you can answer." She said.

"I'll try." Mary assured her.

"Are you happy?" Bess asked.

Mary thought a moment and smiled, "Yes, I think I am." She brushed a hair away from Bess's eyes.

Bess smiled back, "Good, I'm glad."

"Well, I guess I better finish this breakfast." Mary said, taking another bite.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Bess got up and walked toward the door then turned back, "Aunt Mary."

"Yes dear?"

"If you ever need a babysitter, just ask." Bess said

"I'll do that." Mary said smiling again

She watched as Bess shut the door behind her


	6. Chapter 6

**A MONTH LATER**

John Davis walked into the newsroom. He had been at WJM as their field correspondent for a couple of weeks and had a meeting with Lou about an event he was to cover.

"Hi, Mary." He said walking over to her desk.

"Oh, hi John. How's everything?" Mary asked

"Pretty good, I've got a meeting with Lou about the covering the Mayor's visit next week. How about you?" he barely knew her but he wanted to know her better

"I'm good. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Mary offered as she got up to make herself some hot tea. Coffee still made her nauseous

"No thanks. Listen, Mary I've got two tickets to a concert tomorrow night. I was wondering if you're free, we could have dinner then go to the concert." John offered.

Mary was stunned, she knew he was unaware she was pregnant and she was just 12 weeks so it wasn't obvious, "Oh, John I can't, I'm sorry." She said sitting back down with her tea

"Well, how about another night, we could just have dinner?" He suggested

"John, really I can't but thank you." Mary said.

"Well, okay." He said disappointed.

"John! Come on in." Lou came out of his office.

Mary watched as he followed Lou into his office.

She went home that night and couldn't stop thinking about John asking her out. He was charming, attractive and smart. If her life were not so complicated she would have jumped at the chance to go out with him. It had never occurred to her that she could still be asked out on dates but it was still early in the pregnancy so no one could even tell yet. Mary changed out of her clothes and put on jeans and a shirt. She studied her body in the mirror and she was still as thin as she had been, maybe an ever so slight rounding of her normally flat stomach. She still fit in her regular clothes. As she stood in front of the mirror there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in Rhoda." Mary said

"Hi Ya, Kid and kid junior." Rhoda quipped, she noticed Mary looking at herself in the mirror, "Uh, I can come back later if you'd like to be alone."

"Rhoda, do I look pregnant, yet?" Mary asked

"Well, no I guess not, why?" She wondered

"Because I got asked out on a date today." Mary said walking into the kitchen, "You want some coffee?"

"Uh, yeah. A date? Well what did you say?" Rhoda walked over and stood at the counter as Mary poured her some coffee

"I said no, Rhoda. What else could I say?" Mary explained.

"Mary, it was just one date." Rhoda countered

"Rhoda, I can't do that. I couldn't go out with someone and not tell them I'm pregnant and who would go out with me if I told him that?"

"Yeah, you're right Kid. I just want you to be happy." Rhoda sat down at the table.

Mary smiled, "I know you do and I am. I'm having a baby and that makes me happy." She put her hand on her stomach.

"Oh Mary, I'm so glad you are feeling better about the whole thing."

Mary sat down at the table, "I am, but it is so much to think about. I mean, I read these books and one says one thing and another one says the complete opposite. I guess I should just listen to my doctor but …" she trailed off

"But what?" Rhoda asked.

"I …I want to be a good mom." Mary said

"Hey, you are going to be a great mom, the best." Rhoda assured her.

"Yeah, I think I will be too." Mary agreed, "Hey, why don't we go to a movie,huh?"

"Sure, kid. I'll go change into something well, less comfortable." Rhoda said

"Alright, you want to come back down in about 20 minutes?" Mary suggested as she stood up to stretch her back

"Okay," Rhoda stood up and "Bye kid, bye kid junior" she said bending down to talk to Mary's stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Mary sat in the break room at work eating a tuna sandwich. She was relieved to be through her first trimester and past the morning sickness. Now she just felt hungry all the time. She was reading a book when John Davis walked in.

"Hi, Mary." He said as he walked to the vending machines to get a soda.

"Oh, hi John." They hadn't seen each other for several weeks, John had been traveling around the state most of that time covering different stories. To her knowledge he still didn't know she was pregnant.

"You mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"Uh, no, that's fine," she said, "So when did you get back?"

He took a drink of his soda, "Last night, I've got to get to editing in a few minutes but I was really thirsty," he paused looking at her. "I'm glad I came in here."

"Well, this is where the sodas are." Mary quipped.

John laughed, "No, I mean I'm glad I ran into you," he smiled, "I'd still love to have dinner with you sometime."

Mary looked down, "John, really I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not? It's just dinner." He insisted.

"This is why," She stood up revealing her growing belly, "I'm sorry." She began to cry and ran out of the room passing Lou on her way out

"What's wrong with Mary?" he walked over to John

"Me, that's what," John answered.

"Hey, that girl is like a daughter to me. You better not have upset her." Lou glared at him.

"Lou, all I did was ask her out. I had no idea she was pregnant. I thought she wasn't married." John explained.

"She isn't married. Look, it's complicated and I'm not going to tell you about another employee's personal life. But if you upset her, I'll kill you, you understand?"

"Oh yeah, I get it, I get it." John assured him.

Mary sat on her couch reading one of her books, or trying to. She couldn't stop thinking about running out on John like that. She hated being that dramatic but she had wanted more than anything to say yes to his invitation. She felt so embarrassed and was sure he would never speak to her again. She stood up and stretched her back and rubbed her belly. _Time for my daily glass of milk, _she thought. As she walked into the kitchen the doorbell rang.

She walked over to the door to open it to find John smiling, "John, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you. Can I come in?" he asked

"Oh sure, of course." She said as he walked in.

"I really wished you hadn't run out like that today." He told her

Mary shut the door, "John, I am so sorry. I certainly didn't mean to be so dramatic."

"I've had women turn me down but never with such a flare." He joked as walked into the living area.

Mary laughed, "Well you know what they say about pregnant women and their hormones."

"About that, I'm sorry too. I had no idea. I wish you had told me when I asked you out the first time." He admitted.

"So you wouldn't have bothered asking me again? I was so stunned when you did ask I couldn't get it out." She explained.

John shook his head, "No, I didn't say I wouldn't have asked or still wouldn't have taken you out."

"What? John look at me." she said putting her hand on her belly.

"I am." He walked over to where she stood across the room and gently put his arms on her shoulders, "Mary, I don't know what your circumstance is but I want to get to know you."

"John, I … I can't." she pleaded.

"Is the baby's father in your life, is that it?" He asked

"No, he's not. I don't think he'll ever be." She said sadly

"Then what harm can their be in having dinner with a friend?" he asked

Mary smiled, "No harm at all."

"Great, how about tomorrow after you get off work?" he suggested.

"That would be just fine." She agreed.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Goodnight, Mary." He said heading for the door.

"Good night, John." She said as she closed the door behind him.

_Well, well little one, _she said aloud patting her belly, _what do you know about that?_


	8. Chapter 8

**WJM NEWSROOM**

_This is Ted Baxter with the six o'clock news. Our top story is the Governor's visit …_

Mary and Murray were finishing up and watching the newscast. Mary was supposed to meet John after his report from the Governor's dinner.

Lou Grant walked out of his office, "Mary, you got any plans tonight?"

"Well as a matter of fact I do, Mr. Grant." She told him

"Well, I thought we could get a bite to eat. If you have plans with Rhoda, why don't you both join me?" he suggested

"Actually my plans aren't with Rhoda. I am meeting John as soon as he is done with his report from the Governor's dinner." She informed him.

"John? As in John Davis?" Lou asked

"Yes, why?" Mary asked.

"I'll kill him." Lou muttered angrily as he walked back into his office.

Mary looked at Murray, "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea," Murray said, "So you're meeting John?"

"Yes, I am, just for dinner." She explained.

"Oh, well have a good time." Murray wasn't sure what was going on but he wasn't about to pry.

"Thanks, Murray." Mary said then looked at Lou's closed door and walked over and knocked.

"Come in." Lou barked

Mary opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her, "Mr. Grant, what was that all about?"

"Sit down, Mary." He said

"Alright," Mary eased herself into the chair.

"Mary, did I hear you right that you're going out on a date?" He asked

"Well, no I wouldn't call it a date. It's dinner with a friend." Mary explained, "And is that really any of your business?"

Lou thought for a second, "Actually, it is. You both work for me. That makes it my business."

"Oh no, Mr. Grant, that's not it. You just want to butt into my personal life." Mary accused him.

"Butt into your personal life?" he repeated, "3 months ago you were sitting in that chair crying because you found out you were pregnant."

Mary sighed, "I know, Mr. Grant but I had to tell you. As you can see I couldn't have hidden it. But who I date is my business."

"Ah ha! It is a date!" Lou said

"No, it's not. Look, if you must know, John came by my apartment the night I ran out on him in the break room. We talked and came to the conclusion there is nothing wrong with being friends." She wasn't sure why she was explaining this to him

"Mary, you haven't forgotten you're pregnant, have you?" He asked

"No, of course not. John is a friend, just like Murray's a friend, Rhoda's a friend." She responded.

"Mary, Murray is married and Rhoda's a woman. John is a single man and men and women can never be just friends." He informed her

"Now, Mr. Grant, that's just silly, of course they can." She corrected him.

"How many other single men friends do you have?" he inquired.

Mary thought for a moment, "Well, there's…no he's married, but there's… no not him either."

"See, what did I tell you?" Lou said

"Look, this conversation is silly." She got herself out of the chair to leave.

Lou got up and walked over to her, "Mary, you're like a daughter to me. I don't want to see you hurt again."

Mary smiled, "I know you don't, but I can handle this. It's just one dinner."

"Okay, okay. But if he hurts you, I'll kill him." He said again.

Mary smiled as she turned to leave


	9. Chapter 9

Mary and John had spent the afternoon at a ballgame and were looking forward to relaxing at her apartment with a pizza. They had been seeing each other for about a month and Mary really enjoyed his company. He was funny, kind and never pushed her to talk about anything. She finally told him about Matt on their third date. She felt she owed it to him to tell him she didn't know if Matt would come back and that he wasn't even returning her letters or calls and had no idea about the baby. She unlocked the door and let them in.

"Why don't you put the pizza on the table?" She suggested as she shut the door

"Okay, I'll fix our drinks and set the table." He said setting the pizza box down and heading into the kitchen

"Milk for me." She reminded him then the phone rang.

She walked over and picked it up, "Hello? Oh hi, Rhoda…no we just got in come on down if you want…no Rhoda, do I look like I want to be alone with a man?" she heard John laugh as he set the table, "We're having pizza, actually we got two, one for John and one for me and this bottomless pit masquerading as a baby I'm carrying…alright bye."

"Is Rhoda coming down?" John asked sitting on the sofa

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind." She said picking up the mail to go through it

"Oh, no of course not, I can't wait to meet her." He said just as the door opened

"Hi," Rhoda said as she shut the door behind her

"Hi, Rhoda, this is John Davis, John this is my best friend Rhoda Morgenstern." John stood and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, John." Rhoda could see why Mary was attracted to him, tall, and blond and not in Europe.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rhoda. Mary's told me a lot about you." He said

"Yeah, and you still said it was nice to meet me," Rhoda quipped then turned to Mary, "I can see why you like this guy."

Mary laughed as she looked through the mail, "bill, bill, solicitation…" she stopped when she saw a letter postmarked Rome.

"What is it Mare?" Rhoda asked and all Mary could do was show it to her, "Oh no, you are kidding, after all this time."

Mary couldn't believe it; it had to be a letter from Matt

"Mary, are you alright?" John asked.

"Uh, yeah, it's…it's a letter from Matt." She managed

"Matt?" John asked

"Yeah, the guy responsible for the current condition of our mutual friend here." Rhoda quipped but she was plenty angry

John nodded, he wasn't sure Mary had ever told him his name, "Mary, do you want us to leave so you can read it?" John asked

She sat down in the chair by the phone and looked up at him, "No, no that's okay."

Rhoda walked over to her and held one of her hands as she read it to them.

_Dear Mary, you must be so very angry with me right now and I should have returned your letters and phone calls. I just didn't know how. First, things are going so well with the job I may be here indefinitely, they have other projects they want me to work on. Second, I met someone. I never intended to but I did. I never wanted to hurt you. I hope in time you can forgive me._

_Matt_

"That's it?" Rhoda asked taking the letter and looking at it, "Can you believe this?" she looked at John.

"Look, maybe I should go and let you two talk." John suggested

Mary stood up, "No, John, I don't want you to leave. Look, you guys, it's over. I knew it months ago. I didn't need a letter to tell me that."

"Are you sure you're alright, Kid?" Rhoda asked

"No, actually I'm not. I'm hungry, so let's eat before it gets cold, huh?" Mary suggested walking over to the dining table

"Well, if you're sure." Rhoda said and looked at John and they both joined her at the table

"Yeah, let's dig in. So I thought we could eat and then see if there's a good movie on TV tonight." She said taking a piece of pizza and putting it on her plate.

"Sounds good to me. What kinds of movies do you like Rhoda?" John asked

"Oh, you know, the usual, boy meets girl, boy is afraid to commit…" Rhoda trailed off

John laughed, "What were you thinking about Mary?"

They looked at Mary and tears were in her eyes, "Damn him," she said, "I'm sorry." She said then got up and went into the bathroom

"Mary…" Rhoda called out

"Maybe I should go." John said getting up and walking toward the door

"John, wait." Rhoda said, "You can go, but let me tell you something about my friend in there crying her eyes out," she paused, "She's the best, I mean the best friend I have ever had. She's been a better friend to me sometimes than I have been to her. Now it's time for me to return the favor. I'll do anything for her, be her Lamaze coach, and get her food she craves in the middle of the night. But what I won't do is stand by and watch her get hurt again."

"Rhoda, I am not walking out on her," he insisted, "I just think she needs time. I don't want to push her. We're just getting to know each other."

"I know John but I know how much she cares for you. It has taken a lot for her let you in and I know you have to be a good guy to get involved with a pregnant woman whose life is so complicated." Rhoda assured him

John smiled, "Well, I tell you something about your friend in there. She's worth it."


	10. Chapter 10

Mary came out of the bathroom feeling better but embarrassed. She couldn't believe she let herself fall apart like that, especially in front of John.

"Hey, Mare, are you alright?" Rhoda asked

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I'm sorry I ran out like that. It seems to be a pattern with me now." She joked remembering running out on John

"You wanna talk about it?" Rhoda walked over to her and took her hand

Mary wiped her eyes again, "No, it just really stunned me to get that letter," She looked at John who had been very quiet, "I suppose you'd really like to run for the hills, huh?"

John smiled, "Well maybe not for the hills."

Mary walked over to him, "I'm glad you're still here," she looked over at Rhoda, "Both of you."

"Hey, where else would I be than with my best friend?" Rhoda said smiling

John rubbed her back, "Do you feel like eating or do you want to talk some more?"

Mary smiled, "Do I feel like eating? Are you kidding? Let's get back to it."

After eating they watched a movie and Rhoda went back upstairs leaving Mary and John alone. Mary was stretched out on the couch with her feet in John's lap while he massaged them.

"You know, you'd better be careful, I could get used to this." Mary joked

"Oh, I think I'm up to the challenge." He assured her. He looked at his watch, "I probably should go and let you get some sleep."

Mary hated to see him go but she was getting tired, "Alright, I guess. But could you do me a favor before you leave?" She said sitting up next to him

"Anything." He assured her

"Could you help me get the sofa bed out?" She asked

"Oh, sure, no problem." He said standing up and helping her to her feet.

"Thanks, I'll get the pillows." She said walking toward the closet

John took the sofa cushions off and pulled out the bed, "So, Mary, I don't mean to point out something you probably already thought about, but what are you going to do when the baby is born?"

"What do you mean?" She asked walking out of the closet with two pillows

"I mean about this apartment. You don't even have one bedroom let alone a second for the baby."

She looked around for a moment, "Well, I thought I could rearrange things for a crib, a bassinette, a changing table…you know you're right. I guess I didn't think it would be that cramped." A look of sadness came over her face

John walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you."

She smiled, "You didn't, I just have so many things to think about. Sometimes I wonder why I thought I could do this by myself."

John pulled her into his arms, "You don't have to do it alone, you know. You have a lot of people in your life who love and care about you. I count myself among them."

Mary pulled back and looked at him, "Where did you come from?"

"Toledo, originally." He joked

She laughed, "No, I meant how on earth did I ever deserve for someone like you to come into my life right now?"

He took her face in his hands, "I think I can answer that." He said kissing her long and deep

When their lips parted Mary was almost speechless, "John I…I…damn."

"What? I thought it was a pretty good kiss." He observed

"No, it was and just when I thought I had myself together you go and do a thing like that," she paused, "John, what are we doing here?"

"Well, I thought we were kissing but …" He wasn't sure what was bothering her

"No, I mean this, us. John, I am not in a position to play around. I need to know where we stand. Are we friends? We certainly aren't lovers."

"Mary, I want to be with you. I want to take care of you and your baby. I love you." He admitted

Mary had to finally admit she had fallen for him too, "John I…I love you too."

He kissed her again

"Damn." was all she could say


End file.
